


Where am I?

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke got home from an 18-hour shift at the hospital, the only thing she wanted to do was have a nice hot shower and go straight to bed. Her plans were foiled, however, when she opened the door of her apartment to find a strange man sitting in her living room petting her cat, Muffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> chrizsevans asked for “You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good” AU

When Clarke got home from an 18-hour shift at the hospital, the only thing she wanted to do was have a nice hot shower and go straight to bed. Her plans were foiled, however, when she opened the door of her apartment to find a strange man sitting in her living room petting her cat, Muffin.

Clarke screamed. She immediately clapped one hand over her mouth while the other pointed her keychain pepper spray in the general direction of her living room.

At her scream, the man jumped up, stumbled backwards, and fell over the back of her couch, disappearing out of view. When he didn’t reappear, Clarke slowly crept into the living room and around the couch. 

When the man came into view, he put his hands above his head.

“I come in peace,” he slurred, wide-eyed.

Clarke kept the pepper spray pointed at him.

“What are you doing in my apartment?” she asked.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“None of your business,” Clarke said, “answer the question.”

“I thought this was Miller’s apartment,” the man said, looking around.

“Why do you want to be in Miller’s apartment?” Clarke asked.

Miller was her neighbour. She didn’t know him very well, but he was a pretty nice guy and Clarke didn’t want to send a random creep across the hall if she could avoid it.

“I’m drunk,” the man said.

“I can see that,” Clarke said.

“I want to crash on his couch,” he continued.

“How do you know him?” Clarke asked.

“We’re good friends,” the man told her.

Clarke raised her eyebrows.

“We’ve been friends since the third grade,” he exclaimed. 

Clarke sighed and lowered the pepper spray.

“Miller lives across the hall,” she told him.

The man made no move to get up off of the floor. He was staring at her cat, who had climbed onto his stomach.

“As much as my cat likes you,” Clarke said, “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

The man gave her a horrified look.

“But, the cat…” he said.

Clarke rolled her eyes and picked up Muffin. She put her down on the couch.

“Now you aren’t going to bother her,” Clarke said, “please get up.”

The man slowly stood up and walked towards Clarke’s front door with her following.

“Bye,” he said over his shoulder as he opened the door.

“Goodbye,” Clarke said. She closed the door behind him.

* * *

The next night, Clarke ended up in the elevator with Miller.

“Thanks for not freaking out at Bellamy,” he said.

“Bellamy?” Clarke asked.

“My friend who said he went into the apartment across the hall and met a cute blonde,” Miller supplied.

“Oh,” Clarke said, “I didn’t find out his name.”

“He said to apologize to you for breaking in and scaring you,” Miller told her.

“It wasn’t bad,” Clarke said. “He wasn’t a creep or anything.”

Miller snorted.

“Bellamy is a lot of things, but creep is not one of them,” he said.

The elevator arrived at their floor and they got off.

“You should tell him to be grateful he ended up in my apartment and not Indra’s,” Clarke laughed.

“I don’t even want to imagine how that would have gone,” Miller smiled.

They arrived at their apartments.

“Well,” Clarke said, “it was nice talking to you. If any more of your drunk friends end up in my apartment, I’ll be sure to send them over.”

“Sure thing,” Miller smiled.


End file.
